Systems and methods for the fixation of fractured or otherwise damaged bone sometimes require the insertion of a bone fixation device into a bone to, for example, bring fragments of the bone into a corrected alignment and/or increase a strength of the bone. Often, when subjected to wear after implantation, such a bone fixation device cannot maintain a sufficient holding force to prevent movement of the device within the bone. Thus, many of these bone fixation systems are subject to failure after implantation, reducing the efficacy of the bone fixation procedure and potentially leading to additional fractures.